


The Original

by Rootallica615



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Old Spice Commercials
Genre: Basketball, Gen, Humor, Other, Shower Singing, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootallica615/pseuds/Rootallica615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The game's on the line, you’re the star of the team. You deserve to smell fresh, with a confident clean." A retarded fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original

Wakamatsu growled in frustration as the opposing team scored. Although Touou was significantly ahead thanks to Aomine, it didn't change the fact that they would now have to double their efforts for the sake of their pride. He wouldn't be so frustrated if a certain ace hadn't decided to not show up for the whole second half of the game. 

Meanwhile in the locker room....

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want! So tell me whatcha want, whatcha really really want!...." Aomine stood under the relaxing spray of the shower, enjoying the peace brought along with the absence of his team. For some reason he had a nagging feeling that he was supposed to be doing something at the moment, but let it go in favor of lathering his body in more of the amazing soap he had just bought. "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really really somethingaksjdldlfkl ah!"

Forty minutes later....

Aomine sauntered out of the locker room before he could be bothered with his teammates. After the long cleansing shower he remembered that they had been playing a game against a formidable school. Huh. Weird how time flies when you're having fun. 

"Aomine!" Ah here comes Wakamatsu, no doubt intending to give him an earful about how he was a no good slacker. "What is wrong with you?! You missed the second half of the game! For what? A shower?!" He seethed at the slightly taller boy. Aomine walked past him muttering an apology if it could be called that. They won didn't they? Sheesh.

He just smiled, he was a mean, clean, sweet-smelling machine. "Old Spice. If my grandfather hadn't worn it, I wouldn't exist. Thanks old man." And with that, he headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> If only I were getting paid to do this.


End file.
